Johnny Marks
|birth_place = Mount Vernon, New York |death_date = |death_place = New York, New York |background = non_performing_personnel |occupation = Songwriter, composer }} John David Marks (November 10, 1909 – September 3, 1985) was an American songwriter. Although he was Jewish, he specialized in Christmas songs and wrote many holiday standards, including "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer" (a hit for Gene Autry and others), "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" (a hit for Brenda Lee), "A Holly Jolly Christmas" (recorded by the Quinto Sisters and later by Burl Ives), "Silver and Gold" (for Burl Ives), "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" (introduced by Bing Crosby), and "Run Rudolph Run" (recorded by Chuck Berry). Personal life Marks was born to a Jewish family in Mount Vernon, New York. A graduate of McBurney School in New York, NY, and Colgate University and Columbia University, Marks later studied in Paris. He earned a Bronze Star and four Battle Stars as a Captain in the 26th Special Service Company during World War II. Marks had three children: Michael, Laura (d.2008) and David (d.2009). He is a great-uncle of economist Steven Levitt. Marks was the nephew of Marcus M. Marks (1858–1937), an important business figure who served as Borough President of Manhattan. Johnny Marks's father, Louis B. Marks, was a leading lighting engineer. His wife, Margaret May Marks, was the sister of Robert L. May who wrote the original story of Rudolph. He lived on West 11th Street in Greenwich Village and is buried in Woodlawn Cemetery in The Bronx, New York City. He died on September 3, 1985, of complications from diabetes. He was survived by his three children: Michael Marks, David Marks, and Laura Marks. Career Among Marks' many works is "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer", which was based on a poem of the same name, written by Marks' brother-in-law, Robert L. May, Rudolph's creator. A television film based on the story and song first aired in 1964, with Marks himself composing the score. In addition to his songwriting, he founded St. Nicholas Music in 1949, and served as director of ASCAP from 1957 to 1961. In 1981, he was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame.Johnny Marks at the Songwriters Hall of Fame Works (incomplete list) Christmas songs *Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer – 1949 (inspired by a poem by Robert L. May, Marks's brother-in-law) *I Don't Want a Lot for Christmas - 1950 *When Santa Claus Gets Your Letter – 1952 *The Night Before Christmas Song – 1952 *An Old-Fashioned Christmas – 1952 *Everyone's a Child at Christmas – 1956 *I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day – 1956 (words by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, adapted by Marks) *Run Rudolph Run - 1958 *Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree – 1958 *A Merry, Merry Christmas to You – 1959 *The Santa Claus Parade – 1959 *A Caroling We Go - 1966 *Joyous Christmas - 1969 ;From the 1964 NBC/Rankin-Bass TV Production Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer *A Holly Jolly Christmas – 1965 (separate single release), 1964-65** *Jingle, Jingle, Jingle – 1964 *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year – 1964 *Silver and Gold – 1964-65** *We Are Santa's Elves – 1964 *There's Always Tomorrow - 1964 *The Island of Misfit Toys - 1964 *We're a Couple of Misfits - 1964 ** Burl Ives released "A Holly Jolly Christmas" and "Silver and Gold," two songs he sang as his character Sam the Snowman, as singles for the 1965 holiday season, the year after the TV production. ;From the 1975 DePatie-Freling TV Production The Tiny Tree[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0378881/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_wr#writers The Tiny Tree at the Internet Movie Database]"The Tiny Tree - DePatie-Freling - 1975," YouTube *To Love And Be Loved - 1975 *When Autumn Comes - 1975 *Tell It to a Turtle - 1975 *A Caroling We Go - 1966 *A Merry Merry Christmas To You - 1959 *Joyous Christmas - 1969 Other *Happy New Year Darling – 1946 (with J. Carmen Lombardo) *Address Unknown *Chicken Today and Feathers Tomorrow *Don't Cross Your Fingers, Cross Your Heart *Free *How Long Is Forever? *I Guess There's an End to Everything *Neglected *She'll Always Remember *Summer Holiday *There's Always Tomorrow *We Speak of You Often *What've You Got to Lose But Your Heart *Who Calls? References Category:1909 births Category:1985 deaths Category:American lyricists Category:Animation composers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:20th-century American musicians Category:American Jews Category:Colgate University alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:McBurney School alumni Category:Deaths from diabetes